1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for an infant child.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a carrier for an infant child, wherein the carrier is installable on a bicycle directly over the bicycle rear wheel behind the bicycle seat.
2. Prior Developments
The present invention is concerned with an infant safety carrier installable on a bicycle. The term "infant" is herein used to mean a child no older than about two years.
Prior to this invention various child carrier systems for use on bicycles have been proposed. However, none of these child carrier system is believed to be suitable for very small infants, i.e., small children less than two years old. The present invention is concerned with a child carrier installable on a bicycle, and suitable for safely holding infants no more than about two years old.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,331, issued to K. L. Schimmels, discloses a child carrier installable on a bicycle. The carrier comprises a seat portion positionable on a horizontal bracket over a wheel of a bicycle, and a backrest section pivotably joined to the seat portion. The carrier can be disconnected from the bracket for disposition on the seat of an automobile.
One problem with the carrier shown in the Schimmels patent is that the child's head is unprotected. In the event that the bicycle should tip over, the child seated in the carrier will likely experience a head injury. Also, with the Schimmels child carrier, the child's arms are located outside the protective side walls of the carrier. In the event of a tip-over accident, the child can possibly have an arm come into forcible contact with the pavement or ground surface, thereby, producing a serious injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,598, issued to I.E. Burger, et al., discloses a child carrier that includes a seat element having an upstanding backrest and side walls that gives the carrier a bucket configuration. Two downwardly extending footholds are provided at the front edge of the seat element.
The carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,598, is designed for a child that is able to sit erect, in an upright position, using hands and arms for steadying purposes. The patented carrier cannot be used to hold infants, less than two years old, who cannot sit erect without assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,127, issued to M. McNichol, et al, on Mar. 25, 1975, shows a seat structure that includes a seat element, an upright backrest, and a connector section that can have different inclinations to meet different user requirements. The patented seat structure is designed for use by adults, and it could not be used by infants and small children with any degree of personal safety.